So Close
by Jamie1229
Summary: Just a cliche one-shot about a dance.


**Opening Notes:** This story had a huge influence. The song I have named the work after. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. Also the scene from the movie "Enchanted", where the song actually plays. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I strongly recommend that you take just a moment to watch because the song and the scene really sets the whole thing up ( watch?v=9zlFuLTNAKw)

* * *

"Sorry Marinette...I really wish I could, but my father isn't even entertaining the idea of allowing me to leave the house tonight." Adrien was looking into Marinette's piercing blue eyes when he broke the news. He saw the flash of disappointment before she worked to display a smile that was just bursting with understanding. She really was something else. "Well hey, that's okay! He's just, well uh... He's looking out for you! Trying to be the best parent he can be." Marinette's gaze had fallen to her feet, but the blonde could tell by the way she was gently rocking back and forth on her heels, that she was losing her composure again. "Yeah... I just wish he would-", Before Adrien could finish his statement, his ride had coasted up, the horn cutting him off. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he looked over to acknowledged his driver. "That's my cue. Later, Marinette." The young lady didn't say anything in return. She simply smiled and waved. But her smile, even though she was trying so hard, held just a hint of sadness. One that stuck with Adrien the whole way home.

* * *

Several hours later, Adrien was in his room, face buried in a pillow. Sprawled out on his bed, he lifted his head and craned his neck to see the clock. One look at the time and he was right back to burying his face. A muffled groan could be heard by Plagg. "Hey buddy, it's just one high school dance. You know there will be plenty more. Besides, who needs all that teenage drama when you deal with doomsday scenarios every day?"

The blonde worked to flip himself over so that he might properly converse with his friend. "It's not the dance that I'm worried about. I know that I'll have more chances to convince father. It's just...I know you were there. You saw Marinette. She tried to hide it, but I know she really wanted to go together tonight, and I just feel bad." The image of her melancholy smile flashed through his mind, pricking him with guilt once more. "I'm tired of letting my friends down, all for the sake of keeping my father happy. It's not fair." Curled fists pounded into the bed on either side of him, and it was in that moment that an idea hit him. Bringing his ring hand into view, he smirked. "Ya know, 'Adrien' was told he couldn't go to the dance tonight. There was never any curfew set for Chat Noir."

* * *

The ballroom was filled with laughter and youthful innocence. Naturally, when Chloe had caught wind of the upcoming dance, she insisted that the event be held in her father's Hotel. With the festivities done up and in full swing, Marinette could be found standing near an elegant looking pillar, close to a wall. Her best friend was out and about, sniffing out possible scoops, while her date, Nino was doing the honor of DJ-ing. He was quite lucky to be up there. A last minute cancellation on the live entertainments end left the dance with no source of music. Begrudgingly Chloe allowed Nino a chance to work his magic. The memory of her displeasure made Marinette smile a little as she gazed out into the sea of her fellow students.

However, before she had too much time to get lost in her thoughts, Nathaniel showed up, cups of punch in hand. "Here, I finally managed to get us a couple of drinks." Sheepishly, he offered her one of the two, and she took it with a smile. "Thank you! I mean, you really didn't have to go to all that trouble, but I appreciate it." She took a sip, but over the rim of the cup she could see her classmate was blushing wildly, no doubt happy to hear that he had done something to earn her favor.

His being here with her tonight, transpired shortly after she had asked Adrien. Nathaniel approached her to see if she had managed to find a partner for the dance. Knowing full well, how much courage that had probably taken, she couldn't lie to him. So as a result, here she was. It really wasn't all bad. Nathaniel was a good friend, and if her coming here with him tonight made him even a little happy, she was more than delighted to have accepted his invitation. Still, she couldn't shake the idea of what it might have been like to be here with Adrien tonight. She pictured him in his tux, how nice he would have looked. It brought a smile and a gentle blush to her face. One she hoped her friend wouldn't notice.

* * *

While the two wallflowers prattled on, across the way, in waltzed the one and only Chat Noir. First thing was first, he had to make sure the Mayor knew why he was there. Couldn't very well go lurking around the dance uninvited without a 'mission' in mind. The whole ruse was that, given it was a dance, emotions would no doubt run high. Perfect opportunity for Hawk Moth to strike. So he was just here to keep an eye on things for a bit. Make sure everything went smoothly. Of course, Chloe took it upon herself to pester Chat for the whereabouts of Ladybug. Being as he was in a bit of a hurry, the male superhero did his best to appease her before losing her in the crowd. He was here for one reason, and one reason only.

* * *

"I think they might play a slow song next. Do you think perhaps you might want to have that dance?" Nathaniel seemed hopeful, and Marinette couldn't ever stand to say no. Even if all she could think about was Adrien. Lucky for her, just as she was about to answer, a voice chimed in. "Well, well, well, don't you look every bit the Princess that you are, this evening." Marinette turned to see none other than Chat, walking over to Nathaniel, and herself. "Wh- Is everything okay? What brought you here?" Frantically she started searching room. If she need to transform, she first needed to locate an exit. Her thoughts were clipped short by a hand on her shoulder. The gesture drew her attention to Chat's eyes. "No, everything is purrrfect. That's actually why I'm here. To make sure everything stays that way." His smile was soft. "Oh...well, good. It's nice to have you then." She ducked out from under the hand that he had left on her shoulder and moved over to Nathaniel. "So then, you were saying something about a slow dance next?" The red head smiled and looked eager to reply, but as the common theme had been all day, he never got the chance. The next voice to come out, was over the speaker, and it was Nino's. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to slow it down here for a moment. But before you get too comfortable, let's change it up. I'm gonna ask you all to take a partner that you did not accompany this evening." Nathaniel seemed disappointed, Marinette was confused, and Chat was beaming. It was all his doing. He had stopped to see Nino before coming over to fetch Marinette. "Well then, Princess. Shall we?" Extending a hand to her, Chat's big green eyes were full of the same hope that Nathaniel's had exhibited. The blonde held his breath, eagerly anticipating that she would accept his offer. "I... Okay." She gave one apologetic glance to her friend before she allowed Chat to lead her onto the dance floor.

It wasn't long before the two of them were lost among the other students. "So then, Marinette, how did you come across that date of yours?" Naturally she was caught off guard by such a question. She wanted to say it was none of his business, but she was not Ladybug, she was Marinette. "Oh well...I had actually asked someone else. But he couldn't make it tonight." A frown became present on her face, one that neither Chat, nor Adrien was going to allow to stay. 'Well, shame on him. Leaving such a lovely lady to herself on such a special night." At that, he moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her a little closer. Her face flushed a little, but she continued without faltering. "It's not like that... He's a very special guy. He has a lot of work to do, and a bright future ahead of him. It makes sense that his father would want to keep him safe. Sure, I was sad for a moment. But, he's still a very dear friend of mine, and I want what's best for him too." Her blue eyes found Chat's once more, and the sincerity in them, pierced him like an arrow. He didn't have a single thing to say, so he pulled her closer still, so that she was right against him as they made their way across the dance floor.

Marinette had no idea, that what she had just said, had found it's way to the one person that needed to hear it most. Adrien knew he had a bright future. But he was always battling with the fear that the people around him would grow tired of his absence. That they would think his schedule and inability to be just a normal teenager would somehow make him less desirable as a friend. And one day he would just be on his own. To know that there was at least one person out there that genuinely saw him, for him. That just wanted him to be happy and safe. It put him on top of the world. He knew Marinette was special, but it just now hit him, how true that was. In return, he really wanted her to know that he was right there. That the very boy she seemed to think was worth all that praise, had come to this dance to be with her. Against his father's wishes. Even if only for a fleeting moment.

She had actually just begun to relax in Chat's arms, when she heard soft singing in her ear. "Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far, we are, so close." It set her heart a glow. Something about the gentle and honest nature of the lyric, changed how she felt about this whole situation. It was almost as if she could hear Adrien singing those lovely things to her. She took a step back and it was still Chat Noir, but his eyes were so tender. Things seemed unreal. Almost like it was all a dream. They continued their dance in silence, the mood between them had melted into something sweet. Neither could be sure, but it started to feel like the rest of the crowd had vanished, and it was just the two of them, smiling and enjoying having the other one in their arms.

As the music chrescendoed, Chat hoisted Marinette into the air and spun her around. She truly felt like a princess. This is what magic was. Looking down to him, she could see just how much fun he was having as well. Once her feet hit the ground he twirled her out and back in. A wide, cheery smile on her face. But, just as she was back in Chat's arms, she felt a hand appear on her shoulder. It was Nathaniel. "Uhm, mind if I whisk the Princess away now, good sir?" He was looking at Chat while speaking. The two paused a moment to look at one another, the spell had been broken, and the carriage was now a pumpkin once again. "Yes, of course." Chat bowed out, thus giving Nathaniel the chance to pick up where he had left off.

The two started to dance. Chat Noir slowly backed into the shadows. Marinette managed to share one last glance with her Prince, before there was nothing left to see. Neither of them had wanted to lose the moment. Neither one wanted to say "Goodbye."

"Goodnight, Marinette." he whispered to himself before blowing a kiss into the crowd, knowing she'd never see it. But he could dream that the kiss would find it's way to his Princess.

* * *

 **Closing Notes:** And that's a wrap! I really hope you enjoyed! This is my first piece of writing for this fandom. I'm very new, and I just love the show so much, I've not written in a LONG time and it's nice to have something in my life that motivates me to do so.

Until next time, tootles~


End file.
